Winifred M. Harrow
Winifred M. Harrow belongs to Kittyluvver. Winifred M. Harrow was a groundbreaking NightWing engineer early in Pyrrhia's history. She was one of the major contributors to what is now modern mechanics, energy, hydraulics, thermodynamics, and aerodynamics. She is most known for her creations: Reunion (a massive passenger steam engine) and Savior (a giant cargo zeppelin created in conjunction with Bentley). She is currently working with her husband to on a new project named'' Valor''. Description Not just beautiful, but extraordinarily beautiful; Winifred, affectionately nicknamed Winnie by friends and family, has the build of a model, thin and tall. Her scales run the gamut from sable to charcoal-gray, underlain by a metallic underbelly lustrous as polished lead. This leaden gray color also is stippled across her wing membranes, claws, spines, and horns. The silver stars under her wings are difficult to pinpoint on her already glossy membranes. Her eyes are brightest gold, alight with the luster of new-polished brass. Her eyes are limned with bright golden eyeshadow and thick eyeliner. Two small hoops pierce each of her ears, along with a dangling golden earring resembling an old-fashioned key. She prefers not to go about bare-scaled, and has fashioned her own clothing. For her head; a black top-hat, striped vertically with thin gold piping. From one side side rises a small feathered plume, ranging in color from black to white and any shade of gray in between. A pair of sleek black goggles can often be found perched on the hat's slender brim. She wears a tight choker necklace comprised of three golden clock-gears, strapped on with a black leather strip studded with small round studs of gold. Underneath everything else, she wears a white sheet, which is completely covered except for around her shoulders. Over that sheet can be found leather gloves that extend up past the elbow. And over even that, on her arms and shoulders, are thick heavy pads of leather. She has one on each shoulder, a cuff above her elbow, and a large brace taking up most of her lower arm. Each of these leather pads/cuffs/braces are plated with gold - nodragon quite knows whether it is real or not - and have a rim of bare leather studded with small round gold studs. The two shoulder pads are fastened together with leather cinches. Her shoulder and lower arm brace are arrayed with knobs, dials, gears, wires, and other buttons and such. The elbow cuff on her left arm has a large hydraulic pump attached, which is attached to the lower arm brace. The right arm lacks any hydraulic equipment. Her wings are similarly adorned. She wears a dress as well, but over it she wears a thick leather chest plate, with a sweetheart neckline adorned with filigreed golden gears of various sizes. It covers most of her ribs with a print resembling the inner workings of a clock. Under the plate, the dress is black as ebony. It is laced by a corset on the front, and until it reaches her flanks it is vertically striped with gold piping, just like her hat. The dress's skirt is a layered ruffle, wholly black. The hem skims the floor perfectly, with almost no train. She wears a belt around her waist made of the same black studded leather as seen everywhere else. On this belt is a gun holster. The gun inside is a coppery gold, and very primitive looking. The only mar in an otherwise perfect physique, her tail, severed an unfortunate accident in earlier years, has since been replaced with a complicated new golden appendage. Its appearance is in perfect accordance with the rest of her steampunk theme to her. The new tail is rather long and sharp, with a golden spade-like blade on the tip. Winnie's expression is incurably smug, and she is almost never seen without a cigarette in her black long-cigarette holder. Personality Winnie is quite simply described as conceited - but for good reason. She is vain, self centered, and posh. She appreciates every cent she earns and likes to flaunt her wealth around. She takes great pleasure and liberty in being rich and loves being able to buy such expensive materials: expensive silks, precious metals, and unlimited amounts of her special cigarettes she buys from some shifty SandWing. She is not easily amused, and can be quite stubborn and closed-minded. She is very independent and dislikes working with other engineers. She believed her way is always right, thanks to her hugely inflated ego. She finds other dragons very annoying and only appreciates others of high class - and even rarely then. Winnie is often accused of being licentious and over-seductive, which she quickly dismisses as jealousy and nonsense. She doesn't, however, admit to or deny having affairs with other males while in her current marriage. She often disappears at night, not to be found until morning. She is determined in her field and hardworking: forceful in her deisre to get the job done right the first time. She is, despite this, careless and impatient and refuses to work with faulty tools or in certain environments. She is picky and bratty, but her behavior is tolerated because of her ingenuity and accomplishment. History Winifred Marie Lidenburg was born to Maud and Buford Lidenburg, and was born after her sister Jane. The Lidenburg family was not a very economically stable household, and had to move often. Maud worked part-time as a seamstress for a fancy business man, and Buford was a chimney sweeper and a general handyman. He was gone most of the day, and yet the whole family loved him greatly because of his excellence in fatherhood and his glowing kindness. But their familial happiness was not to last. Due to an accident involving an old windmill, Buford left one morning and never returned. The last sign of him was a letter addressed to the Lidenburg house from the owner of the windmill, telling that Buford was off to a clearer sky. This death destroyed Winnie. She loved her father so much. She was devastated. So she vowed to fix the problem: that d*** windmill. She had always good with her paws and with imagining machinery and metals, so she set to work at developing a new energy that could replace those moon-forsaken windmills. At that time, she was about five years old. When she was eight, her mother, desperate to provide for her family, resorted to much a less moral means of making money: a "profession" she refused to admit to and was very careful to shield her daughters from. One night, while in this new line of work, she stumbled upon a very rich NightWing by the name of Darkest Wright. He claimed he loved her with all his heart, even though everydragon in the world knew he only loved her for her body. Although Maud saw right through Darkest's facade, she was desperate to pull her family out of povety and consented to be with him. They were married within the year and his wealth was shared throughout the Lidenburg-Wright family (but Winnie and Jane refused to change their last names for the second marriage). The family moved up to high-middle class, and it was around this time (when Winnie was about twelve), that she made groundbreaking discoveries. Having studied energy and engineering since her father's death, she had been making sketches and hypotheses and stealing pieces of various metals to make machines. Eventually, she wrote her journal and submitted it to the science community. And then Winifred Marie Lidenburg was credited for discovering steam power and thermodynamics. Armed with this knowledge, she began making small machines. Little stoves and machines that would iron out wrinkles in clothes. But Winnie, ambitious as she was, would never be content to run such a small operation. She began getting wealthier and bolder, and decided that what she needed to do was develop a faster and more comfortable way to cross Pyrrhia. And with this idea, a few years later, Winnie's pride and joy:'' Reunion'': A great black and gold steam engine, was born, and the Intercontinental Railway was built. At the party thrown to celebrate the new railway, Winnie happened to meet a devilishly handsome young NightWing by the name of Bentley. The two instantly became captivated with each other: Bentley in Winnie for her achievements and force of personality, and Winnie in Bentley for being the first one to actually understand her explanation. She later found out that he was also an engineer, working with aerodynamics and aeronautics in an attempt to make an easier air-cargo system and other flying machines. The two became close co-workers and were wed when Winnie was just 14, and Bentley only 17. With the couple working in very different fields: Winnie in thermodynamics and Ben in aerodynamics, the two are rarely together, since both have become famous (Bentley later went on after the first year or marriage, with Winnie's help, to create a zeppelin which brought him up to fame as well). This led to a few bumps in their relationship. Winnie was not raised in a wealthy family like Ben was. No, once she got money on her side, her confidence skyrocketed and her ego inflated to the point where it started crushing her values. This was where she gained her label 'licentious', since she often would disappear late in the nights and come back early in the morning looking like a mess. She denied all claims against her. At one point, a SeaWing accused Winnie of having a child with her husband, but Winnie countered that she has never had a child and had never seen that man in her life. With a little help from a less-than-impartial judge, case was closed and the charges were dismissed. Now, she is working with Bentley again to make a strong, sturdy, and safe boat for use of exploring the ocean beyond Pyrrhia. Abilities Winnie is a canon NightWing without telepathy or foresight. She can breathe a sulfurous fire, and had been known to threaten people with the blade on her tail. She is pretty good at drawing, able to make clear sketches and blueprints of her ideas and inventions. She burns all her notebooks once she finishes the product of the sketches. She requires glasses for reading and writing. Relationships , please don't steal it any way, shape, or form c:|center]] Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters